Crónicas d Narnia:El Príncipe Caspian ¿y el halfa?
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Danny, Sam y Tucker deciden cambiar el tipo de películas que miran. ¿Qué sorpresa se llevarán cuando deciden ver Narnia? ¡Léanlo! XD DxS TxL CxSu
1. Chapter 1

I Dont own Danny Phantom or Narnia

* * *

Sam- Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal si cambiamos el tipo de película?

Tucker- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sam- Todas las películas que vemos son de terror

Danny- ¿Y qué película sugieres que veamos?

Tucker- (sonriendo) ¿Acaso románticas? (mira a Danny y a Sam)

Sam- (sonrojada al igual que Danny) ¿Qué? Agh, no, no soy Paulina

Danny- (un poco sonrojado) ¿Entonces cuál?

Sam- La encontré entre las tantas películas que mis papás compraron (le pasa el estuche a Tucker) Se llama Narnia: La bruja, el león y el ropero, y también compraron la continuación

Tucker- ¿Planeas que veamos esto? Mira el resumen ¡Nada de tecnología!

Danny- Estoy de acuerdo con Tucker (Sam lo mira) excepto lo de la tecnología

Sam- No juzguen antes de ver una película (se defiende y la pone)

Tucker- (viendo a Danny) Esto va a ser aburrido

~Unas 3 horas después~ -si, dura 3 horas ._.-

Tucker- **¡Genial!** Pon la continuación, pon la con-! (Sam sonríe) Digo, la película estuvo promedio, pon la siguiente

Danny- Si, pon la siguiente (intento reprimir sus ganas de reír)

Sam- Y luego me agradecerán por haber comprado los boletos para la continuación, mañana por la noche

Tucker- (Pone ojos ilusionados) ¿Tiene otra película?

Sam- Sip, y tengo boletos para bueno asientos, mañana en el pre-estreno

Danny- Eres genial Sam (Tucker sonríe y ambos se sonrojan) B-bueno pon la continuación

Tucker, Si, Sam, no tenemos todas la noche

Sam- Me podrían dejar de apurar (pone el disco) para empezar, yo fui quien les mostró la-

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, la película empezó mostrando a los 4 hermanos Pevensie en una estación de trenes en donde fueron transportados a Narnia. Pero algo también le paso a los 3 amigos, cuando el tren paso, vieron como salía de la pantalla. Tucker y Danny gritaron de emoción pensando de que era un efecto 3D que Sam había instalado, mientras que esta sabiendo que no era para nada un efecto se alarma. Luego de que pasará el tren, el trío se encuentran en el bosque en donde miran a un chico corriendo y unos soldados montados tras de él.

Tucker- ¿En dónde estamos?

Danny- Creo que estamos en Narnia

Tucker- ¡Cool! (ambos ponen cara seria) Digo, oh no, estamos atrapados en Narnia

Sam- Creo que sé quien es ese chico (intenta seguirlo) Danny, ¿Aquí también eres mitad fantasma?

Danny- No lo sé (se para al frente de sus amigos) ¡Transformación! (2 anillos aparecieron en su cintura respondiendo a la pregunta de Sam)

Tucker- Sam, ¿leíste el resumen de esta parte?

Sam- Solo sé que el chico al que perseguían era Caspian, un príncipe

Danny- ¿Y los Pevensie?

Sam- Ellos deben de estar por la playa, recuerden que cuando el tren paso ellos vieron el mar

Tucker- Cierto, un momento (saca su PDA) uff aún funciona

Sam- Vamos antes de que se nos pierda de vista y-

Danny- ¿En serio? (se acerca animado ignorando a Sam)

Sam- ¿Se van a quedar ahí hablando sobre el PDA o vamos a seguir al príncipe?

Tucker- (guardando su PDA) solo estás celosa porque Danny no te presto atención (Danny se sonroja)

Danny- … (mira a Sam haciendo que ambos se sonrojen)

Sam- A-antes de seguir discutiendo, vamos (mira a Danny) ¿Nos llevas volando?

Danny- Ah.. Si (agarra a ambos) Agárrense bien (se sonroja cuando Sam lo hace)

Tucker- (sonríe) Concéntrense novios

Danny y Sam- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Tucker- Como ustedes digas

Antes de que Sam volviera a protestar Danny empezó a volar rápidamente. Notaron como Caspian era ayudado por unos narnianos -según Sam- , luego de un rato, se quedaron dormidos sin saber que los soldados que estaban buscando a Caspian y que ahora habían atrapado a un narniano los habían encontrado.

Glozelle- ¿Estos son narnianos?

Soldado2- No lo sé, pero creo que a Sir Miraz le parecerá interesante si los llevamos

Soldadito de plomo- Oh! Me he vuelto un soldado de verdad!

Nana-** Time Out **(lo miro)¡Fuera de aquí, no eres de este fic! Y deja de imitar a pinocho

Soldadito de plomo- Oh, que dura eres, ya nadie respeta a los personajes infantiles

Nana- Aww (lo abrazo) que tierno eres (lo vuelvo un juguete) pero no eres de aquí… **Time In**

Ya en el castillo, Miraz estaba entusiasmado por hacer que el consejo lo aceptara como rey ya que iba a usar la prueba de que habían narnianos como excusa. Además iba a proclamar a su sobrino muerto para poder quitarlo del camino ya que Caspian era el heredero al trono. Miraz ya había matado a su padre, pero resulto que tenía un hijo y este creció en la nobleza sin poder notar que su tío lo quería muerto.

La reunión comenzó y Miraz empezó a hablar acerca de los narnianos y la muerte de Caspian. Uno de los consejeros llamado Sopespian se burlo de este reafirmando de que esas criaturas ya no existían. Él un poco enojado tomo un poco de aire y ordeno hacer pasar a los soldados con los 'narnianos'

Miraz- Y he aquí la prueba de que ellos aún existen (mira a Danny) Se han estado escondiendo de nosotros haciéndonos creer que estaban extintos para que los dejemos en paz (mira al narniano) para que se puedan reproducir como cucarachas escondidas

Trumpkin- ¿Y así nos preguntan por qué los odiamos?

Danny- Disculpe señor, pero (Miraz lo mira) No somos narnianos

Miraz- Oh claro (todos se ríen) entonces explícanos que hacías en el bosque

Sam- Nos fuimos de paseo y nos perdimos en el bosque (respondió en un tono serio) Nos fuimos a nuestro refugio de narnianos pero sus soldados llegaron y nos trajeron como si fuéramos viles criminales

Sopespian- Lo vez Miraz, tus hombres han molestado a unos pobres telmares perdidos

Miraz- (algo ya furioso) Insisto en que nadie a podido lograr salir del bosque con vida

Tucker- Pues creo Sir Miraz que nosotros somos 'nadie'

Glozelle- Más respeto a Sir-

Consejero2- Llévense a estos pobres chicos a un lugar en donde puedan descansar

Sopespian- Si, ya han sido acusados de ser algo que no son (sonríe) ¿no Miraz?

Miraz- (se acerca de su soldado) Ahóguenlos junto con el narniano (le susurra)

Glozelle- Como diga Sir Miraz (responde con una sonrisa)

Después de la reunión, dos soldados de Glozelle se llevo al trío junto con Trumpkin al río en un bote. Danny gracias a sus poderes fantasmagóricos - pruebo palabras larga ^^- libera sus mano. Luego hace lo mismo con Sam. Trumpkin se dio cuenta de esto y mucho más aún cuando se cambiaron de sitio para poder liberar a su otro amigo. Luego de cambiarse un soldado los mira de nuevo pero no le toma importancia en que orden estaban_ ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos?_ dice para sus adentros Trumpkin. Ya con el trío libre solo faltaba el narniano. Ellos dudaban un poco pero sabían que no podían dejarlo morir así que decidieron también liberarlo cuando…

Susan- Libérenlo ahora

Danny- ¿Esto es enserio? (murmura) ¿cree que va a ser así de fácil?

Trumpkin- Algunas personas son suicidas

Tucker- Lo sabemos

Susan- (tira una flecha y cae a un soldado) Tenemos que ir a salvarlos

Peter- ¿Y cómo sabemos si no son criminales?

Lucy- ¡Rápido! O-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Danny había congelado al otro soldado y empieza a caminar sobre en agua dejando unos cuantos cubos de hielo para poder mantenerse de pie además para poder mostrarle el camino a sus amigos. Estos pasan rápidamente en camino de hielo que Danny les dejo. Los Pevensie ahora sospechaba. ¿Hielo? La única persona que habían visto usar hielo o congelar a alguien era la bruja blanca.

Lucy- ¿Será el hijo de la bruja blanca?

Peter- Si es así tendremos que-

Danny- (mira a Susan) en serio ¿Libérenlos?

Susan- Quería negociar con ellos

Tucker- Mira el lado bueno, seguimos vivos

Sam- Si, Danny, por lo menos da las gracias

Trumpkin- ¿Para qué? Si de todos modos ya estábamos libres, solo hacía falta que nos deshiciéramos de esos telmares

Edmund- ¿Telmares?

Danny- Ellos conquistaron Narnia (los 4 lo miran sorprendidos)

Sam- Se creen los todo poderosos (Susan la mira raro)

Susan-_ Su ropa… ¿serán de nuestra época?_

Tucker- Y piensan que los narnianos estaban extintos hasta hoy ya que vieron a- (mira al enano)

Trumpkin- Me llamo Trumpkin

Danny- Será mejor que nos vayamos

Peter- Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte, o por lo menos tú

Tucker- ¿Por qué? (mira el camino de hielo) Oh

Susan- Exacto, queremos que nos respondan algunas preguntas

Lucy- ¿Eres el hijo de la bruja blanca?

Danny- Agh no, esa señora ya murió, además, odiaba a cualquiera que amaba el calor o a Aslan y-

Sam- No respondas más Danny

Edmund- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está mintiendo?

Tucker- Creo que esto va a ponerse algo violento

Sam- Danny no está mintiendo, si no lo has notado él congela a la gente y esa bruja los convierte en estatuas

Edmund- Quizás lo hace para que no sospechemos de él, el hijo de esa bruja debería morir por todo lo que cometió la bruja blanca. ÉL es el hijo y eso que ha dejado en el río es una prueba porque-

Sam- Cállate Edmund (los hermanos se sorprenden) Yo no fui la que le siguió el juego por unos dulces y una taza de chocolate caliente, yo no fui la que mintió para hacer quedar a su hermana como una mentirosa y yo no soy la que delató la ubicación de Aslan pensando que iba a salvar a un coyote ade-

Danny y Tucker- **¡SAM!**

Sam- Hable demasiado ¿cierto? (pone una sonrisa culposa)

Tucker- Dijiste más de lo que pensamos que ibas a decir

Danny- La verdad esperaba eso de mí (sonríe) normalmente soy yo quien delata a alguien por la presión

Tucker- Si, ese el trabajo de Danny (él lo golpea en la espalda con ectoplasma) Perdón

Susan- Pues ahora nos dirán por qué saben tanto acerca de Edmund

Danny- Sabemos acerca de todos excepto de Trumpkin

Sam- Y los nuevos tipos

Lucy- ¿a qué te refieres con 'los nuevos tipos'?

Tucker- Los telmarinos

Danny- Verán, nosotros somos su época, donde hay tecnología y esas cosas

Susan- Eso explica sus ropas

Sam- aquí viene lo más imposible

Tucker- Estuvimos viendo una película en donde ustedes aparecen y-

Danny- A lo que se refiere es que de donde nosotros venimos, ustedes son una película

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy- **¿QUÉ?**

Peter- Si claro, eso es imposible

Sam- Al igual de imposible que ustedes estén aquí no siendo de Narnia

Edmund- Eso no explica nada

Danny- Lucy descubrió primero Narnia por el ropero de un anciano llamado Digory Kirke que vivía en una mansión, ella encontró el armario le quitó la sábana y se aventuro en donde conoció a un fauno llamado Tumnus el cuál le contó la historia de Narnia y la bruja blanca

Sam- Después viene Edmund el cuál sigue a Lucy, conoce a la bruja blanca y-

Edmund- Fue suficiente les creemos (interrumpió)

Lucy- Si, han contando exactamente como ha pasado

Peter- ¿En serio?

Edmund- Si (responde cortante)

Trumpkin- Siento interrumpir su conversación pero creo que aquí no es muy seguro quedarnos

Danny- Necesitamos aventurarnos al bosque, los telmarinos temen ir al bosque y más aún ahora que saben que hay narnianos aún rondando por ahí

Trumpkin- Me gusto la parte en que no quieren ir al bosque, ¿ahora nos vamos?

Tucker- Te seguimos

Nana- **Time Out!** (miro a Danny)

Danny- ¿ClockWork?

Nana- Hay que tierno (lo abrazo) me dijo ClockWork

Danny- Si no eres él, entonces ¿quién eres?

Nana- Soy algo parecido al maestro del tiempo (sonrío) yo miro el pasado, presente y futuro de esta historia

Danny- ¿De esta historia? (pone cara confundida)

Nana- Si Danny, yo Nana soy como ClockWork en esta historia (lo miro) Yo hice que vinieran aquí

Danny- ¿Por qué?

Nana- Porque aunque no lo creas ustedes 3 no son los únicos que han llegado aquí, y eso va a dificultar la misión de los hermanos Pevensie

Danny- ¿Quiénes van a venir? O más bien ¿Quiénes han llegado también?

Nana- Sólo diré algo

Danny- ¿Qué cosa?

Nana- ÉL aparecerá (desaparezco y tiempo continúa)

* * *

Sin-NaMe: Wiii otra historia! Cantemos para celebrar! :D

Danny: ¿Sigues bajo el efecto del azúcar? ._.

Sin-NaMe: Ya no, eso fue en año nuevo cuando se me ocurrió la historia U.Ú

Dan: ¿Qué hago acá? *mira a Danny* .

Danny: *mirándolo* Si, ¿qué hace acá? .

Sin-NaMe: Ahora es mi mascota *lo abrazo*

Dan: Yo Dan Phantom no soy mascota de nadie ¿entendiste?

Sin-NaMe: Y yo Sin-NaMe puedo matarte o algo peor con una sola palabra, así que te bajas de tu nube **¿Entendiste mi querido amigo?**

Danny: Admítelo *se ríe* da más miedo que tú

Sin-NaMe: ¡Te escuche! *lo desaparezco* Reviews! ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Sin-NaMe. Bueno, regresé! ¡Al fin me pusieron de nuevo internet!

Dan: *sonriendo* Te traje helado

Sin-NaMe: AWW helado! *cojo el helado*

Danny: ¿Y si esta envenenado?

Sin-NaMe: ._. *lo pongo a un lado* se me quito el hambre -_-

Dan: No estaba envenenado ¬.¬

Danny: ¿Y como sabemos que no mientes? ¬_¬

Dan: Porque si lo hago yo muero ¬.¬

Danny: Mentiroso, eres un fantasma ¬_¬

Sin-NaMe: Ya chicos, cálmense *suspiro* Ahora a la historia

* * *

Danny: ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? *mira a Sam*

Tucker: Yo creo que sería buena idea buscar ayuda

Sam: y a Caspian

Peter: ¿Quién es Caspian?

Danny: *mira a Peter* Caspian es el príncipe Telmar a quién mandaron a asesinar por su tío para ser rey pero escapo

Trumpkin: Si, gracias a él me atraparon

Tucker: Te atraparon porque lo defendías no porque él te entrego

Susan: Será mejor que empecemos a caminar

Danny: *se acerca de sus amigos* Tengo algo importante que decirles *susurra*

Tucker: ¿Es importante? *murmura*

Sam: *golpea disimuladamente a Tucker* Danny dijo que era algo importante, ¿para que preguntar lo obvio? *susurra*

Danny: Es posible que Dan o Vlad estén aquí

Tucker y Sam: ¿QUÉ? *Gritan y los miran*

Peter: ¿Sucede algo? *pregunta sospechoso*

Danny: Es posible que 2 de mis más grandes enemigos se aliade con los telmarinos sólo para darme la contra

Sam: Danny… uno te quiere muerto y el otro como aprendiz ¿eso es dar la contra?

Danny: Sip *Sam suspira* Vamos Sam tr-

?: ¡TÚ!

Tucker: ¿Es quien creo que es?

Sam: Si, el único que no se cansa de molestar

Lucy: ¿De qué hablan?

BG: ¡Soy Box Ghost! ¡Dueño de todas cajas! ¡Témanme!

Danny: Hola Boxy *se acerca* ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

BG: ¡Mi nombre no es Boxy! ¡Y soy-

Danny: Sí, si, bueno, nos vemos *se aleja y los demás lo siguen*

Susan: ¿Quién era el señor?

Sam: Un fantasma *Susan se ríe* ¿Qué?

Edmund: Los fantasmas no existen

Tucker: Al igual que Narnia, Aslan, la bruja blanca, los minotauros, los centauros, lo-

Peter: No hace falta mencionar a todos

Lucy: ¿Los fantasmas existen? *mira a Danny*

Danny: De donde venimos, los fantasmas existen y atacan la ciudad constantemente

Sam: Y claro, Danny se hace cargo de ellos

Tucker: ¡Hey! ¿y nosotros?

Sam: Nosotros ayudamos Tucker

Susan: ¿Por qué los fantasmas atacarían una ciudad? Es ilógico

Danny: Algunos fantasmas lo hacen para atormentar a la gente y ganar popularidad mientras que otros si se lo toman en serio e intentan dominar la ciudad o el mundo

Tucker: Como Underground

Sam: Nocturne

Danny: Pariah Dark

Tucker: Vlad y otros

Sam: Vlad no intenta conseguir el mundo Tucker, él intenta conseguir a la mamá de Danny

Danny: Eso fue innecesario de mencionar Sam

Susan: ¿Hay un fantasma que quiere a tu mamá?

Danny: No la quiere, la ama *pone una mueca fastidiado* Aunque ella este casada, él intenta matar a mi padre, volverla su esposa y tenerme a mí como aprendiz e hijo

Peter: ¿Su aprendiz?

Tucker: Si, larga historia *suspira* Mi PDA sigue funcionando, voy a ir chequeando quienes van apareciendo

Sam: Si, sería buena idea *mira a Danny* ¿Cuántos fantasmas crees que te siguieron?

Danny: Veamos, todos los que me fastidian, me cazan, me quieren muerto

Edmund: ¿Cómo consigues tantos enemigos? Es como si fueras el malo

Sam: ¡Danny no es el malo! Sólo tiene varios enemigos porque lucha contra los fantasmas no con ellos

Lucy: ¿Por qué peleas contra fantasmas?

Danny: No lo hago a menos que hagan problemas, además, si no lo hago yo ¿quién lo haría?

Sam: Tus padres

Danny: No atrapan ni a una mosca

Tucker: Valerie

Danny: Apenas puede con Boxy

Susan: ¿quién es-

Peter la calla y escuchan pasos, se asoman un poco y miran un chico acompañado de unas cuantas criaturas. Danny, Tucker y Sam dedujeron que era Caspian, antes de poder decir algo, Peter sale y empieza a pelear con Caspian espada contra espada. Entonces el príncipe se da cuenta de la espada que llevaba el misterioso chico.

Susan y Sam: ¡Peter!

Danny: No hay necesidad de pelear ¿saben? *coge las espadas*

Caspian: ¿Los reyes de Narnia? *los mira* Yo pensé que eran 4

Sam: *se ríe* Sólo son cuatro *aleja a Danny y a Tucker* nosotros sólo somos aliados

Peter: Ella es la Reina Susan *ella sonríe*, la valiente reina Lucy *señala a su hermanita*, y el Rey de antaño Edmund *mira a su hermano* y yo soy el Rey Peter

Danny: Y tú eres Caspian *comenta impaciente* ¿Podemos irnos?

Trumpkin: El chico tiene razón, debemos de ir a un lugar seguro

Caspian: ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? *mira a Danny* y ¿quién eres?

Peter: *lo mira también* Eso también me lo pregunto yo

Danny: Yo me llamo Danny, ella es Sam y él es Tucker ¿felices? ¿ahora nos vamos?

Susan: No me respondiste en antes, ¿quién es Valerie?

Tucker: Ella es la ex novia de Danny

Sam: Lo caza desde que su vida se arruino

Danny: Y no me va a dejar en paz hasta que muera

Caspian: ¿Ella fue tu novia? *mira a Sam y Tucker se ríe*

Tucker: Novios

Sam: Tucker… por última vez

Danny: No somos novios

Tucker: se terminaron la frase *sonríe*

Sam: Pamela seguirá funcionando *muestra un puño* pero veremos si sobrevive

Tucker: ¡No toques a mi PDA!

Caspian: ¿Siempre son así?

Danny: Sólo cuando Tucker nos molesta

Sam: El resto del tiempo Danny se dedica a cazar fantasma

Tucker: Y a intentar hacer sus deberes

Danny: ¡Hey! *posesiona a Tucker*

Peter: ¿A dónde se fue?

Susan: Si, desapareció *empieza a buscar*

Sam: *se ríe* Dame el PDA

Tucker/Danny: Listo *le da* ¿Su PDA se llama Pamela? ¿En serio?

Sam: Si, la semana pasada se llamaba Miranda

Susan: ¿Su PDA? *mira a Tucker* ¿No es tuyo?

Danny: *sale y aparece detrás de Susan* Tucker tiende a ponerle nombres a su PDA *asusta a Susan*

Tucker: ¿Y Pamela? *busca y mira a Sam* ¡No! ¡Dámela!

Sam: *sonríe* Pero si tú me la diste ¿No Lucy?

Tucker: ¿Se la di? *mira a Lucy*

Lucy: Si, se la distes ¿por qué?

Edmund: *ambos ponen cara confundida* ¿No te acuerdas?

Danny: ¿qué raro no? ¿Qué no te acuerdes?

Tucker: ¡Danny! ¡Eres un malvado! ¡Odio cuando haces eso!

Sam: acéptalo, te gusta cuando le pasa a Lancer

Tucker: Si, pero… ¡Hey! No cambien de tema

* * *

Sin-NaMe: Pobre Tucker, creo este cap ha sido más corto, pero igual, pobre Tucker

Dan: Más bien, pobre Dan

Danny: ¿Pobre Dan? .-.?

Dan: El novio de Nana U.U

Sin-NaMe: ¡Hey! Yo no fastidio ¬-¬

Dan: ajá…

Danny: ._.

Sin-NaMe: ¡Reviews antes de que torture a Dan P.!

Danny: ¿Eso significa tu novio?

Dan y S-N: ¡No somos novios!

Danny: Claro…

Sin-NaMe: Sam~

Danny: o/./o

Dan: ^-^


	3. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
